Vehicles involved in military missions often encounter unanticipated threats (also called “popup” threats) which threaten the survivability of the vehicle. For example, an aircraft flying through enemy territory may encounter threats on the ground such as people or vehicles with anti-aircraft weapons capable of shooting down the aircraft or disrupting its flight path. In response to detecting a popup threat, a typical response by an operator of the vehicle may be to increase the distance between the vehicle and the threat in an effort to lessen the ability of the threat to engage the vehicle in an action that would result in destruction of the vehicle or disruption of the mission. Alternatively, depending on the mission parameters, the operator of the vehicle may risk being targeted by a popup threat to ensure that the mission is completed successfully.